1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a supporting device of a display unit, and, more particularly, to a supporting device to mount a display unit on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with technological advances in the field of panel-type display units, display units such as liquid crystal displays and plasma display panels have a large screen size and a thin thickness such that they can be mounted on a wall of a room. In this regard, a supporting device to mount a display unit on the wall has been recently suggested.
In one example of a conventional supporting device disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0073654, the supporting device can mount a display unit on a wall and adjust an installation angle of a display screen of the display unit. The display unit includes a body bracket to support a body of the display unit, a fixing bracket attached to the wall, and a bendable link assembly rotatably connected with the fixing bracket and the body bracket. The supporting device can adjust the installation angle of the screen in an upward and downward direction by bending and rotating the link assembly.
With the structure of the link assembly bent up or down by respective links adapted to rotate up or down in the link assembly, the supporting device can adjust a slant of the screen in the upward and downward direction. However, due to the structure of the link assembly, it is difficult to rotate the screen in left and right directions.
In another example of a conventional supporting device disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0058738, the supporting device can mount a display unit on a wall, and adjust an angle of a display screen in a desired direction. The supporting device includes a first operation unit to adjust a left or right angle of a set-attaching bracket to which the display unit is coupled, and a second operation unit to allow an upper or lower end of the set-attaching bracket to be rotated forward and back. With this structure, the supporting device can adjust the angle of the screen in the upward and downward direction or in the left and right directions.
However, due to the structure of the conventional supporting device wherein a first upper point of the set-attaching bracket is supported by the first operation unit, and a second lower point of the set-attaching bracket is supported by the second operation unit, it is difficult to stably support a display unit having a large width. In particular, since the supporting device can suffer from sagging or shaking where there is a large separation between the set-attaching bracket and the wall, it is difficult to stably support the display unit, which has an increased size according to recent tendency of increasing the size thereof.
Furthermore, the conventional supporting device has a problem in that the structure of the first and second operation units makes it difficult to install the display unit so as to closely contact the wall. In other words, due to the structure of the conventional supporting device, the display unit is installed to the wall in a separated state.